Cyber Princess
by rissy16
Summary: Oneshot for ZanesLittleGirl15. FINALLY IT'S UP. Please be kind when reviewing.


~Rose Kumar's POV~

"Yet another win for Zane Truesdale!" The gang and I were watching a few of Zane's professional duels. But Syrus was no where to be found. "I'm tellin' ya folks. This pro is dueling like a man possessed! Could the secret to his recent success be in his edgy new look? Perhaps? All I know is, Zane Truesdale is back on top" What happened to you Zane? I sunk down in my seat making my long black hair cover my face. You weren't brutal, you were an amazing man. MY amazing man.

"Rose?" I look up to see Alexis staring at me sadly. She and I have become real good friends. We both have the same boy problem. She sat down next to me. "Are you okay? I know this has gotten you downhearted but remember you are Zane's girlfriend and if I know Zane, he's not gonna give up on you because of his sudden change in attitude" I smiled lightly and headed to my dorm room. I didn't feel like talking. I turned on the tv and yet another one of Zane's duels was on.

"Will you listen to the capacity crowd"

"That's right Jean! Zaneamania is running wild" I just stared at Zane's 'new look' and attitude. I don't like it.

"I'm not finished with you yet" That doesn't sound like the real Zane. "Cyber End Dragon, finish this loser off. Attack! Super Straident Blaze!" It attacked and his opponant fell flat.

"Umbelievable Jean. Another win for Zane Truesdale." The smoke cleared. "Hold on! I think his opponent needs medical attention." I gasped. "What an utteratrosity. What a flaint disregard for humanity" (I never got that sentence haha. Plus I swear he sounds like Aster Phoenix haha) I watched as Zane walked off. "What's this? Either I need new glasses or he's leaving"

"Zane…"

"It's a sad day for the sport of professional dueling" I turned off the tv unable to watch anymore.

"Zane, what's happened to you?" I sighed and decided to go for a walk. I walked over to the lighthouse that Zane and I shared our first kiss and plenty more after that.

"What are you doing out here?" I gasped. That voice…it can't be. But the duel? I turned around slowly.

"Zane? What are you doing here?" He smirked. Not his usual smirk. I stood up waiting for an answer.

"I missed you Rose. Don't you miss me?" I gasped. I do miss him. The real him. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Zane moved closer to me and grasped my cheeks. He made me look into his eyes. I wanted to cry. Those aren't the eyes I love. They are filled with hate, not love. "I know you miss me Rose. But that's all going to change. You, my little bud, are coming with me."

"Why?" I asked a little scared. He may look like Zane, but he is not the man I love. He picked me up bridal style and started walking to the other side of the shore. "Zane…?" He didn't answer me, just smirked. I decided to fall asleep after all it was night.

~4 Hours later – Still Rose's POV~

I woke up to the sound of a plane. I shook myself awake. Wait? A Plane? I gasped and jumped to see Zane sitting next to me.

"Zane?" He looked towards me and smirked. "What's going on? Why are we on a plane?"

"All will be explained in time, little bud" I gasped and just let it slide. A few ours later we landed. It. Was. Cold. Freezing cold. "Here put these on" Zane handed me warmer clothes plus hiking gear. Hiking gear? This is getting really really weird.

~Hour's later~

"Can you explain to me what's going on? Why are we half way up a mountain?" Zane ignored me and said.

"There it is. The top of the world." Zane picked me up and pull me on his back heading up the mountain. When we reached the top he collapsed with exhaustion. I got off his back and helped him up. We both stared at the house before us. Why was there a house up the top of the mountain anyway? Zane and I headed to the front door as it opened for us. Who's house is this? I was hesitant to walk in but followed Zane anyway. We glaced around and saw our former chancellor.

"I saw begginning to think you weren't going to show"

"No way… Chancellor Sheppard?" He looked towards me and smiled.

"Welcome Miss Kumar. I see Truesdale agreed to bring you along to witness this"

"Why do you need me here?"

"All will be answered Miss Kumar." I stared at Zane as he said.

"Hello…master. After you stepped down as school chancellor, I thought we'd never hear from you again. Everyone said you were crazy to walk away from that job. After all, you sat at the helm of the most prestigious dueling institution in the world. But I guess everyone has their secrets. I should have known I'd find you here. I hope you didn't call me here to lecture me, cause I don't have the time" He walked towards us and inturn we walked towards him.

"You know why I called you here Truesdale"

"Just checking. Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Of course, now get your game on" A duel? But why would Zane want me to witness this? "Uh, you kids are still using the phrase right?" I snifted a laugh. Only one person has used that line at Duel Academy. "It's been a long time. Too long. I'll place two card face down. That's all for now." How come he didn't summon a monster? Oh well. We'll see. By the look on Zane's face, he's confused right about now. "What's wrong? I didn't confuse you, did I?"

"Hardly. Alright, I play the spell card Future Fusion (I LOVE THIS CARD AHAHAHA Although when Zane plays this to special summon Chimeratech Overdragon in the DS games, he uses nearly all of his machine monster's to play it and then get's stomped by me playing a trap or spell card so then he has no monster's left in his deck. Bad strategy I must say :P) Now I can send three Cyber Dragon's from my deck to my graveyard. You know what's next. By sacrificing these three Cyber Dragon's I can play a card you know all too well. My Cyber End Dragon." Zane's fusion monster was summoned. (I never got this. The card effect only lets someone do that, but you have to wait 2 turns before it's actually summoned on the field. :S And then you can attack right after it is summoned. Have a look your self - .com/wiki/Future_Fusion) Luckily for you I can't attack right away but when it does look out." 

"I'm well aware of your dragon's power Truesdale. I'm the one who gave it too you remember? Or did you trade in your old memories for those trendy new clothes?" What? Sheppard gave Zane his Cyber End Dragon card? "Well allow me to remind you about the way it was. You were 9 years old when you found out." Found out what? "You are the one and only a heir to an ancient birthright called the Cyber Legacy." Cyber Legacy? He looked towards me. "And you Miss Rose Kumar, are the princess of the Cyber Legacy." What? Princess?

"What do you mean Chancellor?" He glanced towards me.

"Both you and Zane have a special gift. Too be able to communicate with the Cyber Dragon's themselves and any other dragon's relating to them." I looked through my cards. No wonder I can hear noised from my deck.

"But why did the Cyber Dragon's chose me as their princess?"

"Because you are connected to Zane. You are both destined to be together."

"Destined?" He nodded and continued.

"When the Cyber Dragon's were created over 5000 millennia ago, the spirits of these dragon's chose two human's to protect them. One male and one female. In turn, these two human's were to love and unite together. This all began during Egyptian times where the first protector's lived. Ever since then, generation after generation of protector's were born and united. Not one pair weren't." He smiled. "Zane Truesdale and Rose Kumar, you two were destined to fall in love." I gasped. My love life was all planned out? By CARDS? Spirits of cards? I sighed and glanced towards Zane. He wasn't fazed by any of that. I sighed again and sunk my head down. Does he really love me? Does he really care? What am I thinking, of course he does. He loved me from the beginning and Zane wasn't possessed then. Chancellor Sheppard continued.

"It all happened here…in this very room. Zane, you imediantly stood out of my other protégé's. Your tallent and determinationship was like nothing I've ever seen. It didn't take long for me to realise that you were the one we've been waiting for." Sheppard went on explaining how he knew Zane so well and how and why Zane chose his deck. How Zane got the Cyber End Dragon card and why he got it. "I thought our journey together was over. But years later fate would reunite us. This time it was within the walls of Duel Academy where you and Rose Kumar were our top students. We couldn't discuss it then. But I was proud of the duelists you two became and I never regret it having given you that card, is…until now." I could tell that Sheppard was just trying to find the real Zane. Which I appreciate him for.

"This is sounding like a lecture and I told you I don't have the time. I'm here for one reason and one reason only, to get what's coming to me. The rest of the Cyber Legacy."

"So, then you know. There once existed a group of cards. It came to be known as the deck of the underworld. It's been locked away and with good reason, it contains a dangerous force." Dangerous force?

"Spare me the stories. I want those cards!"

"Never!"

"You have no choice. Once I defeat you they're mine."

"I'll never reveal their location Truesdale. But I will reveal this trap. Cyber Shadow Guardna. This card stays active for both of our turns. It creates a shadow monster whose power is equal to one of your monsters. Now Shadow Guardna, replicate his Cyber End Dragon."

"Sorry teach, your out of luck. I play, Defusion. So my dragon separates into three and since your shadow monster can only mimic one of my monsters it becomes equal to one Cyber Dragon. It looks like the end. Guess you taught me well. How appropriate that after all these years the student finally get's the chance to school his former teacher and it starts now! Cyber Dragon, strident blast." Both were attacked and destroyed. "I've still got two dragon's left. Looks like you've gotten careless in your old age."

"Wrong. You've just became more gullible that's all."

"We'll see about that."

"I reveal my trap card and it's Byroad Sacrifice. It activates when one monster on the field of mine is destroyed in battle. Now I'm allowed to summon another monster from my hand. So I play this, my Cyber Orge."

"With only 1900 points, your ogre is just food for my dragon." Sheppard probably has a plan.

"You think so huh?"

"My next move oughter answer your question. Cyber Dragon Attack!" Is this it?

"I send another Ogre to the graveyard. Do you know why? Cause now the damage that my Orge would have taken becomes zero. Now the Orge that was attacked gains the power of the monster that attacked it. Since your Cyber Dragon has 2100 attack points, my Orge's points now increase to 4000" Yep, he does.

"Not bad Sheppard. I'll end with this." He placed a facedown on the field. "Here's your choice: Tell me where I can find that underworld deck or continue with this duel at your own risk."

"I'll take my chances." Why does Zane want this deck so badly? And what would he do with a deck like that?

"This is your last warning, hand over the Underworld deck and I wont take this duel any further."

"I'm not too worried. Cause I'm ending this, right now"

"I reveal my trap: Attack Reflector Unit. Here's how it works, I sacrifice a dragon from my field in order to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck and as long as Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, you're out of luck Shephard. Cause every turn I can stop one of your attacks."

"That means my Orge's useless. But I have something else in mind. I activate, Monster Reincarnation. So I toss a card from my hand and then replace it with a monster card from my graveyard. Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"That was the last move you'll ever make. I play, Proto Cyber Dragon and I'll place him in attack mode and next I activate this, my Photon Generator Unit spell card. In order to use it, two of my Cyber Dragon's have to go. That's right, my Proto Cyber Dragon fits the requirement. Go Cyber Laser Dragon! Now I activate my Laser Dragon's special effect. Once every turn it can destroy one of your monsters. As long as it has the same of fewer attack points. There goes your Cyber Orge." Cyber Orge was destroyed.

"Well I play this: The spell card, Scrap Fusion. It lets me take fusion monsters from your graveyard. So your three Cyber Dragon's are in my control." Zane groaned in annoyance. "Hand them over Truesdale." All three Cyber Dragon monsters were summoned to the other side of the field. "Oh right, there's one small detail I forgot to mention. Scrap fusion let's me fuse those monsters. So that means, Cyber Dragon now belongs to me. Your birthright is now under the command of its former master."

"Enough, I get it! I'll end my turn now" Zane seems annoyed that his dragon is on his opponents side of the field.

"As well you should. I draw. Then I play Pot of Greed. So I can draw twice more. Not bad. Now I summon, Cyber Esper in Attack mode. Snce your Barrier Dragon only negates my first onsters attack, I'm saving my Cyber End Dragon for later. Cyber Ester, the first attack of my turn in yours. Cybernetic Shock!" It's attacked

"Like you said my dragon's effect kicks in. So Cyber Ester's attack is negated."

"Cyber End Dragon, attack his Laser Dragon now. Super Strident Blaze!" It attacked Zane's Laser Dragon and his lifepoints dropped too 2400. "I place one card face down and let you go"

"About time. I play…"

"Hang on a sec. Ester's special ability activates. Now I have the privilege of looking at every card you draw." Zane showed him the card he drew. It was Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed. So I can draw two cards." They were Limiter Removal and Ruthless Denial. "I reveal my trap card, Lost Pride. By moving one spell card from my hand to my graveyard, I can add one spell card from your graveyard to my hand. Here goes, I sacrifice Creature Swap"

"You what? But that means you can't get Cyber End Dragon"

"I don't want it. From your graveyard I add Scrap Fusion on my hand."

"Zane? Do you know what you're doing?"

"For the first time in my life, I know exactly what I'm to finish this, I play Ruthless Denial. First I have to sacrifice one of my monsters, so I choose my Laser Dragon then I can send one of your monsters to the graveyard, but which one? Wait I know, what about that Cyber Orge you just bought back? Now there are two Cyber Orge's in your graveyard, this oughter be fun. Now I play a spell card called Scrap Fusion but I'll get to that in a bit. First I have to pay 1000 points. That's for activating Lost Pride." What's he doing? And why?

"Hold on! Are you…?"

"I activate Scrap Fusion. Now I can fuse the 2 Orges in your graveyard and next, I play a card from your deck. It's the fusion monster known as Cyber Orge 2 in attack mode."

"How could you? Tell me Zane!"

"I'm here to duel, not to talk Sheppard. Now Cyber Orge 2's special ability activates, giving it points equal to half of End Dragon's. So that's 2000 more." It's attack went up to 3600. "Next I play this spell, it's called Limiter Removal. Cyber Orge 2's attack points double. (9200) Now attack Cyber End Dragon!"

"What have you done? You and that dragon share a special bond." He attacked his Cyber Dragon? Zane started walking over to Sheppard.

"We still do. I can hear it's spirit right now. squirming for mercy and guess what, I don't really care. You know why? I came for one thing and I'm not leaving without it. Even if it means by getting rid of an old friend. Cyber End Dragon…it's been real" It attacked and Sheppard dropped to the ground. I quickly ran over to Sheppard tears rolling down my eyes. "Well what do you know" He walked over to the piller and picked something up. I was still in tears. I'm in the same room as a monster. Zane was talking but I couldn't hear his words. Sheppard started to get up. I helped him stand.

"Wait…"

"Be thankful I spared you Sheppard. I could have pushed this much further."

"Truesdale hold on"

"Take this with you." He threw Zane a medalian of sorts.

"So what is it?"

"Wanna know where I've been all these months? Travelling, to schools and duelists leagues in the four corners of the earth. Know why? Because, I'm organizing the ultimate tournament."

"And what am I holding?"

"Your ticket. No one can enter my tournament without one of those medals." He looked towards me and smiled. "Your's is here too Miss Kumar." He grabbed it out of his jacket and handing it to me. I looked down at it. 'Gx' it says. "Truesdale, it would be in your best interest to join."

"Sorry teach, this just isn't my thing. I don't do contests. Although, it could be a good time to try out my new deck. I'll think about it." He started to walks away.

"I suggest you do. This is the opportunity of a lifetime." Zane stopped and looked back towards me.

"Rose, let's go!" I sighed and slowly walked behind him. He picked up his climbing gear and walked outside. I did the same. We both put out gear on. I said not a word to Zane. He's not himself. Maybe I can bring him back. I'll just have to wait for the right time and place to do that. Zane stopped and looked up to the sky. I sighed. "What Sheppard said is true. You and I were meant to be together from the beginning." I gasped and glanced over at Zane. He was looking directly at me smiling. Not smirking, smiling. He walked closer to me and held me close. "You will always be my Little Flower." I smiled.

"And you, will always be my Dragon" He smiled and hugged me close. We pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. He pulled me into a rough yet passionate kiss. I could tell he really cares. We pulled apart.

"Let's go home" He pulled me onto his back. I laughed like a maniac as we continued home.


End file.
